This will be fun
by pansy7x
Summary: Maka is held prisoner in Arachnophobia, and Giriko wants to have a bit of fun with her. NO SMUT JUST YET!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Giriko/Maka fans! I figured we needed more Giriko/Maka storys, so here I am. This is my first try at Soul Eater fanfics so please have mercy on my soul.**

**Im so scared, here I go.**

Maka P.O.V

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was dark in here, but I could make out that it consisted of black and red furniture,it was pretty nice too. Damn, It's freezing in here... I noticed that my hands were tied. "Where am I..?" I asked to myself.

"Oh good, is awake." My head snapped the direction of the voice. The voice belonged to a tall, busty women with black hair and clothes. Arachne. My face turned red with anger, what on Earth did she want with me? I'm gonna die arn't I? Her face stayed emotionless as she bent down to my face level. "Your cooperation will be greatly appreciated, Maka." She cooed. I tensed up. "I will not harm you as long as you behave yourself. You are here because, you and your friends cause a lot of problems for me. I decided to use you as bait, in till your friends come to save you, you will not be harmed."

Knowing she could easily kill me without Soul around, I decided to behave myself, and go along with whatever she needed. Arachne stood up. "Mosquito, escort to Giriko's room." Arachne demanded. Mosquito nodded, I however would not put up with that...

"Giriko?! Why him?!" I shouted. Arachne kept her cool and glanced at me. "Simple, he requested you."

"What?!"

Yep this was it, I was going to die or something. What does Giriko want with me?! What does she mean, he 'requested' me? What the fuck is he gonna do with me.

"Oh I see you brought her." Girkio said, smirking like an idiot. His hair was slightly messy, and he looked like he had just woken up. To be honest, it was rather cute, or would be if it wasn't Giriko. He pulled me in his room and shooed to leave. His room was also black and red, like the rest of Arachnophobia.

"What do you want with me, asshole?" I asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. He smirked, walking towards me. "Language" He warned, jokingly, or so I hoped. I rolled my eyes, "Just answer the question."

"Well, It's simple really," He said, pushing me on the wall. I would have Maka chopped him, if my hands wern't tied. "I mine as well have fun with you if, seeing as your gonna be here for a while." I blushed. "No, you won't be having any fun." I said, stomping on his foot. He didn't seem phased. He only laughed, which made me annoyed.

"Your feisty, this is gonna be fun."**_**

**Okay, I know it sucks, It's short, and wow I'm sorry I'm so horrible. **

**:c I havn't wrote fics in a long LONG time. **

**I'm still trying to get into the groove. Review/faves are great!**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal p.o.v

"Nope, no fun! No fun will be had!" Maka shouted trying her best to get away from the demented chainsaw. Despite his good looks, Giriko was a huge asshole. No 17 year old virgin would want to be stuck witht he drunken weapon.

Giriko smirked. "Listen here you little shit, you. You don't really have a choice. Your hands are tied." Maka sighed, he was right, her hands were tied. Giriko, was rather amused by the uptight meister. He grabbed her waist, and pulled her hips to his. Maka ignored the warmth between her legs, and the warmth of Giriko's body. She kicked, trying to escape his grip. She kicked him in the shin, just hard enough to loosen his grip. She backed away, having trouble getting away due to the size of his bedroom.

"Why did you even request me, you sick perv?" Maka demanded. Giriko leaned on the black wall, and crossed his arms. The truth was, he didn't know why he had requested her. He figured it would be fun, but nothing more, right? "Your boobs are bigger now, you know." He pointed out.

Maka sweatdropped. Thats why? "My fucking boobs?! Thats why I'm stuck here with you?" She yelled. Her face getting red and her heart pounding with embarssment. She couldn't deny, she was falttered deep down, deep, **deep** down. Yes, Maka has changed a bit. Bigger boobs, longer hair, even nicer legs. No deyning her beauty. To top it off, Giriko was the only one to ever show an enterest in her.

"No, Your legs too." Giriko smirked. Maka narrowed her eyes.

"Damnit you sick perv!" She yelled. Giriko rolled his eyes at her stupid little tantrum.

"Thank you. Look, I'm not gonna rape you, but you _will_ cave in. Trust me." Giriko said, sitting down on his bed. "Your welcome to sit with me" He smirked. Maka rolled her eyes, and sat down next to the chainsaw.

"How long to you think I'll be here?" She asked. The question caught him off guard. He chocked an eye brow. "A while.." He answered.

Maka thought for a moment. "Well what about food, bathing, and clean clothes for me?" Maka asked. She was truly worried about having clean clothes. Not being clean, and feeling dirty and smelly would only make this whole situation worse for here. "We have clothes for you, you'll use my shower, and don't be fucking stupid, we have food." Giriko said, messing up Maka's hair.

"I need a shower..." Maka mumbled, blushing. Giriko tensed. "You can't escape through the shower Maka."

"I honestly just want to take a shower!" Maka yelled, making Giriko flinched at her yelling for once. "Try anything, you'll die." He warned. He stood up, and got something from under his bed. "This bag has your shit in it." He threw her a clean bra and underwear. She blushed, waiting for the rest of the outfit.

"Give me the rest of the clothes!" She shouted.

"You really need to stop shouting." Giriko said, opening a bottle of whiskey. "You forget you are a prisoner, and your gonna do what I say. So go take a shower."

xxxxx

**Yeeaaaah, I didn't spell cheak. I promis next time I will, but I have alot on the brain of mine. AND GOOD NEWS! A really good writer, '8girls8boys' is writting a Giriko/maka! **

**and thanks to you fucking lovely readers. I was so starstruck when the auther of 'grinding my gears' noticed this here story 3**


End file.
